Talk:At the Fore
this is WIP it has multiple ways for the story to unfold I will get them all here and then decide wot format works best current : The siege tower reached the walls and spewed forth its load ofTemerian soldiers and knights. The battle was joined. Foltest fought in the vanguard. The witcher fought by his side, protecting the king. Led by these two, the soldiers moved towards the nearest tower, securing the walls one section at a time. : This was, as has been said, the family seat of the La Valettes, one of the most eminent houses in all Temeria. Brave soldiers loyal to Baroness Mary Louisa and her son Aryan defended it. The finest swordsman among them was the fair Sir Etcheverry, who stepped into Foltest's path atop the wall. This was a mistake, as it was the witcher who took up the knight's gauntlet. : The loyalist army pushed the enemy back, with Foltest at its head and Geralt but a step behind him. : The assault lost its momentum at the foot of a tower held by Aryan La Valette and a troop of skilled archers. Foltest was prepared to take heavy losses, but Geralt could not agree to more bloodshed without good cause. In addition to a strong arm, the witcher also possesses a lithe tongue, a fact to which many a sorceress can attest. He stealthily made his way to the top of the tower to parley with the proud, young baron. : Geralt explained the situation to Aryan in simple, soldierly words. The baron belonged to a rare breed - he was proud and rash, but no fool. La Valette chose to spare the soldiers who had stood so loyally by his side and surrendered the fortress. Not everyone followed that order, but Foltest's victory was nonetheless assured. One on One duel then No Mercy : The siege tower reached the walls and spewed forth its load ofTemerian soldiers and knights. The battle was joined. Foltest fought in the vanguard. The witcher fought by his side, protecting the king. Led by these two, the soldiers moved towards the nearest tower, securing the walls one section at a time. : The loyalist army pushed the enemy back, with Foltest at its head and Geralt but a step behind him. : The assault lost its momentum at the foot of a tower held by Aryan La Valette and a troop of skilled archers. Foltest was prepared to take heavy losses, but Geralt could not agree to more bloodshed without good cause. In addition to a strong arm, the witcher also possesses a lithe tongue, a fact to which many a sorceress can attest. He stealthily made his way to the top of the tower to parley with the proud, young baron. : The rules of chivalry allow leaders to decide the outcome of a battle through a duel and thus spare their soldiers. Aryan was a man of honor and wanted to save the men who had stood so loyally at his side. He decided to cross swords with the witcher one on one. : La Valette was known as a consumate swordsman, but Geralt was no weakling, either. It was a fierce fight that ended with the young nobleman's death. His men honored the duel's result and surrendered the fortress. Foltest's victory was assured. WitE (talk) 17:24, May 31, 2011 (UTC)